Aishiteruyo shikashi anata wa suki kare
by Pequenya
Summary: IEGO! Kariya x Kirino x Shindou. Sentimientos que dan lugar a situaciones raras que dan lugar a más sentimientos. Esto cada vez parece menos un club de fútbol. Para Ricc-chan :3
1. Kariya

**Debería esperarme a que fueran las doce para subir esto, pero como no creo que siga despierta para entonces y tampoco me apetece esperarme, aquí está mi regalo de cumpleaños para Ricc-chan, que se hace viejo~** **Espero que te guste y mañana te tiraré de las orejas :3** **Aquí lo tienes con mucho cariño para ti.**

* * *

><p>A Kariya le gustaba Kirino, demasiado. Le gustaban sus gestos, su pelo rosa, su forma de sonreír… incluso aunque muchos pensaran que podía ser afeminado, a él le gustaba así. Pero todo lo que su estúpido sempai podía ver era al capitán. Shindou esto, Shindou lo otro, Shindou por aquí, Shindou por allá… Estaba harto.<p>

No podía soportar más su forma de mirarle y de prestarle toda su atención, pero menos soportaba el hecho de que su capitán estuviera tan ciego como para no darse cuenta. ¡Si casi parecía que lo llevara escrito en la frente!

Aunque por otro lado, aquello era bueno para él, eso significaba que quizá tuviese alguna oportunidad, quizá... Pero para alguien como él, con una vida como la suya… el amor no era cosa fácil.

Había llegado tarde al entrenamiento por culpa del castigo que su maldito profesor de historia le había impuesto por no hacer los deberes, y estaba cambiándose en la sala del club cuando oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe. Kariya se giró y se encontró a Kirino parado delante de la puerta, con no muy buen aspecto, tenía los ojos húmedos e hinchados, y eso no le gustaba.

-Oh… Kariya, yo… lo siento, y-ya me marcho –se excusó, mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

-Sempai, espera… -reaccionó por impulso el menor. No quería que se marchara. Quería averiguar que le sucedía y consolarlo. Abrazarlo y que llorara sobre su hombro… Pero era una idea demasiado estúpida.

-¿No me digas que has discutido con el capitán? –preguntó, con el tonillo maliciosos que solía utilizar cuando quería molestarlo.

Kariya vio como su sempai apretaba los puños y le empezaban a temblar los hombros. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Kirino se había lanzado sobre él, derribándolos a los dos, y lloraba sobre su pecho, fuertemente aferrado a su camiseta.

Kariya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer, estaba desconcertado. Aunque por otro lado aquello se sentía bien, demasiado incluso para ser verdad, debía estar soñando.

-N-no sé p-por qué no me hace caso, y-yo le quiero… -balbuceó entre sollozos el pelirosa.

Shindou volvía a interponerse entre ellos dos, arruinando su momento. A Kariya aquello empezaba a dolerle. De nuevo.

-Si no te quiere, él se lo pierde, no merece tus lágrimas –replicó con voz dura el peliazul.

-Yo quería contárselo, decírselo todo de una vez, pero no sé cómo –siguió Kirino ignorando sus anteriores palabras. –Tengo miedo de estropearlo todo y que no quiera volver a verme… ¿qué puedo hacer? –preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Quieres confesarte? –el pelirosa asintió con la cabeza. -¿Decirle todo lo que sientes? –otro asentimiento. –Entonces la mejor forma para mostrarle tus sentimientos es esta.

Y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, estaba besando a su sempai, el cuál le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente congelado.

Pero él se sentía muy bien, mejor que bien, se sentía como si estuviera rozando el cielo. Los labios de Kirino eran suaves y cálidos y sabían dulce. Le gustaban. Podría hacer adicto a ellos. Pero tuvo que dejarlos.

Tras el fugaz beso, que al mayor le pareció bastante largo, se quedaron mirando. Kariya lucía una sonrisa satisfecha y arrogante, mientras que la cara de Kirino era todo un poema, pero se sentía totalmente incapaz de expresar absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, estaba en shock.

De repente los dos oyeron el sonido de algo al chocar contra el suelo. Shindou, se pie, había dejado caer su botella de agua y los miraba, casi a punto de llorar.

-Yo… te estaba buscando… -balbució, como buenamente pudo, aquella excusa y luego dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

-¡Shindou! –exclamó Kirino poniéndose ágilmente en pie y corriendo detrás de él.

Kariya se quedó allí tirado, mirando la puerta por donde los otros dos habían desaparecido y no queriendo pensar en lo, seguramente, iba a suceder a continuación.

Estúpido sempai…

* * *

><p><strong>Ha quedado algo raro, de hecho al principio quería terminarlo de otra manera pero he sido incapaz orz, sin embargo puede que algún día haga esa otra versión, pero antes tengo muchos capítulos pendiente de La realidad de Inazuma Elven 8D Así que nada, antes de seguir desvariando más, quiero reviews felicitando a Ricc-chan<strong>, **o mejor sobre la historia, a él que le den (es broma xDD)** **Felicidades, semapi~ :3**

**Y gracias** **a todos por tomaros la molestia de leer :)**


	2. Shindou

**Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo~ Como todo el mundo pidió una continuación, aquí está, sé que habrá gente a la que no le guste, pero es que es mi OTP ;A; Pero os dejo darme tomatazos si os hace sentir fin, se lo dedico a mi Shindour con amor y espero que le guste~**

* * *

><p>-¡Shindou, espera! –gritaba Kirino corriendo tras su amigo. -¡Párate y escúchame! –gritó al tiempo que le alcanzaba y le sujetaba por la muñeca. -¡No es lo que parece!<p>

-¡Era absolutamente lo que parecía, Ranmaru! –gritó el castaño.

El defensa abrió los ojos, enormemente sorprendido. Shindou nunca le llamaba por su nombre. Nunca.

-¿Qué… cómo… cómo acabas de llamarme?

-Ran-ranmaru –balbuceó el otro, mirando al suelo y con la voz entrecortada.

-No llores… –pidió.

-No voy a llorar –negó el capitán, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Sí vas a llorar… -rebatió, sin recibir una negativa esta vez. -¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

Aquella conversación, se estaba volviendo completamente estúpida a ojos de Kirino.

-¿Por qué vas a llorar?

-Yo… N-no… -justo entonces su voz se quebró y sus hombros empezaron a convulsionarse.

Kirino sabía que estaba llorando, aún sin ver sus lágrimas, y se sentía fatal, porque sabía que era por su culpa.

-Shindou… -gimió, con dolor en la voz, y le abrazó por la espalda. Él, que rehuía tanto el contacto físico, que nunca solía mostrarse así en público, le abrazó desesperado. -Lo siento tanto… -le susurró al oído. -Sé lo que has visto, pero ha sido él, él me ha besado, yo no quería…te lo juro, yo no le quiero, porque yo, yo…

-¿Tú… qué? –preguntó, con un nota de esperanza en la voz.

¿Realmente iba a decírselo? Llevaba tiempo guardándose aquel secreto y lo único que había hecho había sido ir corroyéndolo por dentro, separándolo más y más de la persona a la que amaba, y si él no le quería… Bueno, al menos habría un motivo para que ya no fueran más amigos.

-Yo… te amo, Takuto –susurró, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Ranmaru… yo… también te amo… -respondió, girándose y tomando entre sus manos el rostro del pelirosa. –Desde hace tanto… -Secó la lágrima y sonrió -…que no sé cómo he podido callarme –finalizó, depositando un suave beso en los labios de Kirino. –Por cierto, dile a Kariya que si vuelve a acercarse a ti… Um… no sé, ya se me ocurrirá algún buen castigo.

-Me parece genial –sonrió Kirino, besándolo él esta vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es corto y tal<strong> **pero es que tampoco quería darle muchos rodeos, así que sin más: FIN.**

**Gracias a todos por leer :3  
><strong>


End file.
